


Dr. Riviera

by GrimmRiviera



Series: YogLabs - Behind closed doors [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmRiviera/pseuds/GrimmRiviera
Summary: A short story detailing the events that lead to Dr. Riviera's employment within YogLabs.





	1. Out with the old

_What have you done with your life,_ the thought had never really passed through his mind before, but now it was all he could fathom. The debris strewn around from what was once his lab only served to reinforce his thoughts.

_All that work and for what? Nothing but a pile of rubble and debris,_ he pulled himself back to his feet and began dusting off his coat, only to find his left arm unresponsive. Rolling up the sleeve the reason became immediately obvious, various shards of bone stuck out from the skin as the limb dangled helplessly at his side, he figured the only reason for the absence of pain was the mixture of adrenaline and multiple potential concussions from the events prior, that and the incessant voice that pounded in his skull.

_You never look at the bigger picture, always so focused on the here and now,_ the voice continued as he tried to pull his mind away from his now useless arm, he made his way towards what used to be his main workstation in the hopes that he could salvage at least some of his work from the destruction that surrounded him. It took some time but eventually he managed to find what he was looking for, a small USB drive that appeared mostly undamaged in the ruins, the relief was pleasant but short lived.

_You’ll need to move on again, leave this place behind just like before,_ the voice seemed to taunt him as he began preparations to leave his old lab behind. The idea didn’t sit well with him but he knew that the events prior would have attracted more than its fair share of unwanted attention, and considering the nature of his work that was far from a good thing.

_You’ll never belong anywhere. But there’s something that needs to be done before that isn’t there?_ The voice was right, as he looked down there was indeed something that needed to be dealt with. After clearing space on a table and finding a few necessary tools he laid his mangled arm down, he knew he’d have to work fast or else the numbness would begin to subside.

_That’s right, discard it like the other broken things in your life,_ He took a deep breath as he positioned a bonesaw on his arm, closing his eyes as he began amputating the limb. Whilst he couldn’t feel pain, he could still feel the sensation of each muscle and tendon being severed by the saws teeth, the sound of tearing flesh that had seemed so familiar to him before now seemed alien and intimidating. He only stopped and opened his eyes once he heard the dull thud of the other end of his arm hitting the table, he quickly bandaged his wound and stood up shakily before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, taking one last look over the destruction before leaving it behind him.

* * *

 

As he stepped out of the small building that held his lab he was immediately hit by the cooling evening air, he could already hear what seemed to be a large group coming to investigate the disturbance, he quickly made his way towards the forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and his lab as possible.

_At this point I’m not even surprised you messed it all up,_ this comment stung worse than the previous ones, mostly because of how much it rang true. He did indeed have a tendency to ruin just about anything he tried to do, not that he was entirely to blame, his working conditions were far from what one would call optimal. It was only a matter of time before he went one step too far, and this might just have been it.

A short while later and his consciousness began to wane, causing him to lose his footing and collapse to the path. Shakily he picked himself up and steadied himself against a nearby tree, his vision hazy and spinning for a while before eventually returning back to normal.

It wasn’t long before darkness began falling around him and his pace began to slow, the numbness that offered him a small glimpse of comfort was beginning to dissipate and give way to searing pain, the only warmth he felt was the blood that soaked through his bandages and onto his clothing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go much further in his current state, that he should just give up there and then, but things were never that easy.

_You’re not finished yet, far from it. Now get moving,_ again the voice berated him as he continued on, as strange as it seemed he almost welcomed the rather unconventional company, even if it only seemed to serve the purpose of sapping his will it was certainly better than suffering in solitude.

As the last of the light faded from the forest around him and the cold of night settled in proper his consciousness began to wane again, the path ahead was completely obscured and every step felt like a bigger undertaking than the last. Eventually he could go no further, leaning against a tree on the roadside before sliding down to a sitting position, He could no longer feel the warmth of his blood, only the pain in his bandaged stump. As the last fragments of his consciousness faded he heard the voice say one last thing.

_Guess I’ll have to take things into my own hands then._


	2. In with the new

When his consciousness returned, he found himself in a rather different environment, from the looks of things he was in some form of shack or cabin that hadn’t seen any use for an extremely long time, a thick layer of dust covered almost every inch of his surroundings, save for the clear trails he had made whilst unconscious.

  
That thought alone was enough to bring him fully back to his senses, if ‘he’ had managed to bring him here, who knows what else he could have done whilst he was unaware. He hastily pulled himself to his feet, examining himself as well as the bag he had brought with him. The pain from his stump had died down somewhat since the night before, but it still hurt like hell, he could tell that the old bandages had been removed and hastily replaced, but aside from that everything seemed normal, or at least what counted for normal given the situation.

 

As he searched through the dust covered shack for anything that could be of use he heard a noise from outside, then a knock at the door. It sounded strange to him, not desperate or aggressive, but purposeful and reserved. Against any better judgment he walked forward, unlocking the door and opening it cautiously, what stood before him was a man, taller than him with short brown hair.

  
The man’s demeanor wasn’t at all what he expected as simply he smiled at him. “Dr. Riviera I assume?” The doctor didn’t say anything, merely giving a slight nod as the man continued. “A pleasure to finally meet you, do you mind if we perhaps talk inside?” The doctor was hesitant for a moment, but eventually stepped away from the door and allowed the man inside, strangely the doctor’s gaze was focused on the odd shape of his ears as he passed him and sat at a nearby table, wiping off a large part of the dust and motioning for him to sit as well.

  
As the doctor sat down the man began speaking again. “My name is Xephos, I’m part of a large company dedicated to all manner of scientific endeavors, amongst other things, and we have been observing you and your work for some time.” The mention of this caused the doctor to freeze in fear, if this company knew as much as they were saying then who knows what they wanted from him.

  
Xephos noticed his reaction, laughing slightly as he continued. “Don’t worry Doctor, I’m here as a friend, not an enemy. But you see we have a plan, that you need to understand. Our Bio-Engineering department is in desperate need of a head, someone who can direct things, who knows what they’re doing, and you just happen to fit that description perfectly.” The doctor was speechless, this seemed way too good to be true.

  
“And how do I know I can trust you?” The doctor’s voice was hoarse from all that had happened before, Xephos merely smiled back.

  
“Believe me, if we wanted you gone we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. Plus, we have people who could help with your… Condition, shall we say.” The offer still sounded suspicious, but the doctor reckoned it was better than being on the run for god knows how much longer.

“Alright then, I’ll join your company.” This response instantly made Xephos’ features brighten up even more so than before.

  
“Excellent, I could tell you were a smart man.” He extended a hand towards the doctor, which he tentatively shook. “If you wouldn’t mind following me outside, I have a car prepared to take us back.”

* * *

  
The trip back was largely uneventful, save for Xephos giving a minor explanation of the company and its facilities, and it wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination.

  
As the doctor stepped out of the car he was greeted by a towering metal door that spanned the entirety of the cliff face in front of him. “Good to see you value subtlety here Xephos.” The doctor smirked as he followed him towards the entrance.  
“And it’s good to see your injuries haven’t lessened your sense of humour” his retort was almost instantaneous, no doubt he had heard similar things many times before this. Nevertheless, he continued forward down the cobblestone path with the doctor by his side, pulling a lever that was set into a pillar by the side of the path and waiting as the giant door began to slide open.

  
The doctor and Xephos wasted no time in proceeding through the door, letting it seal shut behind them as they continued on towards the main lobby area. The entire facility a pristine white save for the brightly coloured lines that snaked across the walls and floor, likely denoting the different departments of the facility.

  
“Well doctor, let me welcome you to YogLabs, the home of innovation, where the only limit is the limit of your imagination.” Xephos’ tone became even brighter as he began to show the doctor around the facility.  
“We here at YogLabs possess the most highly advanced and sophisticated equipment known to man, all in the pursuit of further strides in every facet of science” He continued on as the doctor followed, leading him though the various wings as the doctor looked around in awe at the scale and complexity of the facility.

  
Soon Xephos stopped in front of the doors to a large room in the science wing, turning back to the doctor. “And through here will be your new lab Dr. Riviera, from here you’ll be overseeing and leading all future endeavors in the field of Bio-engineering. I trust you’ll find it more than adequate to your needs.”

  
Looking through the door the doctor could see all manner of different machines and equipment, most of which he could only have dreamed of using in his previous labs. The thought of being able to use such equipment filled his mind with all manner of ideas.

  
His thoughts were disrupted as Xephos began speaking again. “There’s just one last thing we need from you before you start Dr. Riviera.” He pulled a small test tube out of his pocket, inside which seemed to be a cotton swab. “We’ll just need a sample of your DNA, just a precaution you understand.”

  
The doctor took the tube, unscrewing the lid and taking out the cotton swab, running it over the edge of his where his right eye used to be before putting it back and returning it to Xephos.

  
Xephos smiled as he took back the test tube, putting it back in his pocket. “Excellent, that should be everything in order, and if I haven’t said it already.”

  
“Welcome to YogLabs.”


End file.
